The primary goals of the proposed research are: (1) To achieve accurate quantitative determinations of elastic and viscous properties of blood cells and to relate these properties to the molecular constituents and ultrastructure of membrane and cytoplasm; (2) To examine the influence of several pharmacologic, physiologic and pathophysiologic factors on cell deformability, ultrastructure and function.